


When The Sex is So Good You Don't Want to Cum

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Got some more smut for you squiddos, Lots of sexy time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: I write dumb smut all the time so I wanted to write something a little more serious which its really not but it kinda is but really not. Anyway enjoy some VERY needed Emperor/Gloves smut because there's not enough and there will never be enough.





	When The Sex is So Good You Don't Want to Cum

Emperor was in pure euphoria, his mind felt like it was being fried beyond belief and his senses were all too overstimulated to think of anything else other than the green inkling in front of him. Emperor held onto the others hips desperately trying to bury himself deeper inside Gloves than what he already was. Gloves was already riding him so aggressively and so fucking  _ good  _ Emperor was left seeing stars. 

 

"Fuck Emp….you feel so good." Gloves moaned loudly his eyes staring deeply into his own, his mouth parted ever so slightly letting out the most delicious moans only Emperor could get out him. Emperor changed his grip from his hips to his ass, gripping the soft yet firm flesh as encouragement to the other. 

 

"You're doing so good love," Emperor placed a small kiss on top his emerald green tentacles, “Keep going.”

 

How many rounds have they had so far? Three? Four? Although the yellow inkling kept asking himself these questions he really couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't matter anyway, all that mattered was Gloves was in his arms and he was fucking the living daylights out of himself with his cock. 

 

"Emp," Gloves whined as his bounces began to slow down, "Can….can you….can we?" Gloves could barely get a sentence out, too out of breath to form words, but he didn't need to for Emperor to understand. 

 

"Lie down for me." Emperor commanded letting go of him and moving out of the way to let Gloves lay down where he had been sitting. Gloves crashed down but eagerly pulled the back of his knees back to spread his legs open for the taller inkling. Emperor didn’t hesitate as he slowly pushed himself back in all the way, immediately pounding into Gloves as hard as he could to satisfy him. Not long after the two inklings began to heatedly make out trying desperately to touch whatever they could on each other. While Gloves clawed at Emperors back, Emperor held onto Gloves’ waist so tightly it would most definitely bruise later.

 

“Emp….I’m getting close.” Gloves broke their kiss and moaned endlessly as Emperor reached down between them to stroke his cock. Oh how Emperor loved reducing Gloves to a moaning mess when they had sex, who knew that the usually cool and collected inkling was the exact opposite in bed? Emperor, he was the only one who knew. 

 

“Go on love, I want to see you cum for me,” Emperor littered Gloves’ neck with hickies and love marks and that was enough for Gloves to arch his back beautifully and release a blissful dry orgasm. His thighs trembled and Emperor carefully kissed his cheeks trying to soothe him and calm him down. "I love you Gloves, you did so good." Emperor continued to whisper and chant praises at the inkling bellow him giving the other time to come down from his high.

 

“Fuck….” Gloves was drooling from the side of his mouth at this point and yet he was still staring at Emperor with so much want. “I love you too Emp.” The two continued their now sloppy make out as Emperor continued to fuck him. However, not too long after the king began feeling the coil in his core once again as his thrusts began lose their rhythm. 

 

“Gloves I think I’m going to cum soon....”

 

“Inside me.” Gloves nuzzled his nose, “Cum….inside me again.” Gloves breathlessly pleaded in a chant as he moved his hips back to meet Emperors thrusts as best he could. 

 

“As you wish,” Emperor couldn’t hold himself back as he slammed as deep as he could inside his lover several times before reaching his climax. Emperor rolled his eyes back as he thrusted deeper doing his best to let Gloves milk him dry. Gloves seemed to eagerly obliged as he too trusted his tired and sore hips to match with Emperor’s. The two stayed silent for a few moments as Emperor pulled out and marveled at how Gloves was dripping with his recent and previous releases from his hole. He let out a sigh of content before crashing next to the green inkling and holding his hand. 

 

“That was….amazing.” Emperor couldn’t help but admit with a smile as he felt Gloves nod and turn towards him to cuddle. Oh how they loved after sex cuddles. Emperor pulled the white sheets over Gloves and himself before turning to meet eye level with the slightly shorter inkling and marvel at his beauty. Gloves’ usual neat tentacles were a mess, their green color halfway taken over by Emperors’ yellow, his face was flushed and his eyes were dilated making them even bigger for Emperor to see. He leaned in to kiss him. 

 

“I love you Emp….I love you so much.”  Gloves nuzzled his nose into Emperors neck and inhaled his faint scent. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Emperor couldn't help himself but chuckled and cuddle the inkling back. 

 

"You know I love you too." 

 

"Sorry about your back…." Gloves suddenly apologized as he rubbed Emperors back softly, "I might have left marks again." Emperor shook his head and gently kissed the other. 

 

"That's alright, I love it when I get you to the point you start clawing at me." Emperor halfheartedly teased causing the tired Gloves to let out a small laugh. 

 

"We went a little over board didn't we?" Gloves kissed Emperors neck before leaving a small hickey of his own. 

 

"Mmm we've done worse." Emperor tucked the covers of their bed to wrap mostly around Gloves who was clinging onto him for warmth. "Do you need anything else love? Water? Food?" 

 

"Sleep and you." Gloves responded passionately sharing a short kiss with Emp before laying his head on the crook of Emperors neck and drifting off to sleep.

 

“Gloves I should clean you up first, I know how you get when you wake up in the morning and my cum is still all over-” Emperor was cut off by the sound of Gloves’ quiet snores, his Gloves had knocked out. Emperor smiled and kissed the top of Gloves tentacles and decided to just leave the cleaning to tomorrow, for now he just wanted to sleep with his lover in his arms and get some rest as well.

 

_"I love you Gloves."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short mess I hope it's good enough to be passable. Anyway, comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! Congrats to everyone on Team Hare btw! What team were you guys on? I was on team hare <3


End file.
